Vacation of Two, plus 4
by DParreira
Summary: "A vacation wouldn't be the worst thing ever right?" An image of Donna in a bikini immediately came to his mind and he smirked. "Nah, it won't be the worst thing ever." - When Donna is basically coerced into going on a family vacation, which she does not want to go, who convinces her that this might actually be a good thing?
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first fic ever. I'm not sure if i suck or not, i'll let you be the judge of that. Some story's just popped into my mind and i didn't really knew what to do with them so i gave this a try. I'm sorry for any traits that you might think to be out of character, and for any mistakes. Enjoy!

One.

**Vacation. **

Normally this word would be taken with a blissful reaction, like something so long awaited and desired, a break from the long days filled with work and a open door to a few days of relax, maybe even a little fun and exploration of some place new.

But for Donna Paulsen, this vacation was just a sign of hell. Usually she only took a vacation from her work in Pearson Hardman, when her boss Harvey Specter, the best closer in town, took one too. And that was rare.

She usually would use her 'me-time' to relax, do a little shopping, maybe even go somewhere with a beach or a pool and girly drinks (even though she really preferred a fine scotch). But 'this vacation' was not like the others. This one was not even her idea, or Harvey's. This one was basically an ultimatum from her family. They wanted her to go with them to Hawaii, so she could see her obnoxious sister deciding where she would want to get married. Yupp, her younger sister was going to get married to some business man that she met on a trip six months ago. This would obviously mean two whole weeks from hell, where her sister would flaunt herself and her marriage in Donna's face; and her mom would constantly be talking how Donna would never find a man to spend her life with if she continued to work like she did.

"Donna?" Came Mike's voice, Harvey's associate since he became a senior partner at the firm, which startled Donna from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I was just asking you where Harvey was. I'm supposed to give this research to him today."

"You were supposed to give it to him this morning as soon as he got here. " Donna countered.

"Uh.. I got a little distracted with the files. So… can I leave it here?" Donna was enjoying his embarrassment, since she knew the reason why he got 'distracted', his research buddy, Rachel the paralegal, had been with him all night. The puppy still thought that no one knew about their secret 'rendezvous' in the file room.

Snickering Donna said "Yeah, leave it, I'll give them to him." As soon as she said it she saw her boss making his way to her desk and his office.

"Ah.. look who decided to show up. Was the file room that interesting this morning?" said Harvey with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Huh, the research is here. I'll go analyze some files for the case" said Mike as he disappeared to his cubicle as fast as he could.

"Does he really think he's fooling anyone?" Harvey asked.

"The puppy's delusional. A little like you, when you think you can hide something from me. Said the secretary screening the teasing tone in her voice.

"Me? Hiding things from you? Never." Harvey said with his smirk in place, as he entered his office.

Donna smiled at her boss's antics. They knew and worked with each other for a long time, they were basically family. Donna knew Harvey like no one else, and Harvey knew Donna like the palm of his hand, they always knew how to act with each other according to the other's mood.

Suddenly the sound of her mobile phone drew her out of her thoughts about she and Harvey. As soon as she got hold of her cell she growled with impatience 'What could she possibly want now?' she thought. "Hello?" "Sis! Hey!" Came her sister's voice through the line.

"Camille, hey. How are you?" "I'm superb! Loving this time with my fiancé and all, you know how it is! Oh, maybe you don't but whatever" she said with malice.

"So, do you want something? I'm actually working so.."

"Oh yeah, I wanted to know if you got mom's email about the vacation. You're coming right? You have to come! I'm dying for you to meet Gavin, he's amazing!"

"Oh.. huh, I'm not sure if I can get out of work Cam, busy times. But I'll try.." Came Donna's reply.

"C'mon you're always working. You have to come, maybe you'll even meet some hot surfer and finally have a boyfriend!" Camille actually laughed at that one.

'Such a bitch, if she weren't my sister.. ' Donna thought.

…

Harvey could see that Donna was stressed. Whoever that was on the phone with her was definitely not saying something that Donna wanted to hear.

He decided he would go see what that was all about. He got out of his office and as he got to her desk he was stunned that she hadn't seen him or sense his presence. She really was out of it right now. Suddenly the curiosity peeked in Harvey, and he had to know what the call was about.

"Donna?" Came Harvey's voice, which startled her. She usually could always notice Harvey's footsteps, even meters away, that's how much time they've spent together. But he was able to sneak up on her this time because of the stupid call of Camille.

"Camille? Look I have to go. My boss's here." And she hung up on her.

"Listening on other people's private conversations?" She said, still irritated by the call.

"You listen to all my private conversations" Came his reply, as he gestured to the intercom connected to his office.

Donna just stared at him, as if saying "So?". He knew better than to continue down this path, he certainly didn't want the wrath of his Personal Assistant, who was the most feared person at the company just after Jessica and himself.

"So.. who was that? New boyfriend?" He said with his casual tone.

"I wish. My sister being her incredibly obnoxious self. Do you want something? "

"Yeah.. to know what's up." Harvey knew that Donna and her sister usually didn't talk that much. Just the usual call on birthdays and holidays. They definitely weren't that friendly with each other.

"Mind your own business Harv". Came Donna's reply as she started shutting windows on her computer. Until she made the crucial mistake of ending on her email page, with her mother's email about the vacation open on it. 'Shit!' was all she thought as she tried to shut it also, knowing that Harvey was too much of an observer to have missed that.

"So, did you want to ask me something? Maybe two weeks off to maybe go to… oh I don't know.. Hawaii?" Came his jab, in an entirely too casual tone, which he knew would irritate Donna, and make her talk.

"Shut up Harvey. It's just a stupid vacation my mom wants me to go with her and Dad, plus Camille and her 'fiancé'.." As Donna said the word 'fiancé" with a sharp tone, he knew what this was about.

"So, Camille's getting married han? In Hawaii. Interesting choice, a bit overdone but anyway.." Donna smiled at his small attempt to make her feel better.

"Yeah, and I am using you as an excuse to not to go, so thank you for that" She said with a smile and a teasing look in her eyes.

Harvey went into his office, and after a few calls he called Donna in. "You can go home now. Use your time to pack, i'm going to use Mike to finish this case and then we're going to Hawaii!" He said with a triumphant look in his eyes.

"Wh… What?" Came Donna's voice with an obvious shocked tone.

"What? You didn't think I was going to let you use my great person as an excuse for not going, did you? You're parents would hate me, we can't have that!" he said with a teasing and victorious smile, noted Donna with tinge of irritableness.

"Are you crazy Harvey? I'm not going there, and you're not going either!"

"Why not?" Harvey actually looked as if he was disappointed, but she knew him too well to expect him to not drop the matter right away.

"Because I said so. Can you imagine? My mom has tried to pair me with every guy that she meets. Have you never wondered why I never introduced you when they visit? It would be awful."

"Oh, you're afraid that you're family will love me better than you. It's that, isn't it?" Harvey teased her. He knew Donna's competitive side would be picked by that. Maybe that would make convincing her easier.

"Oh, dream on. My mom is so delusional in her thrive to find me a boyfriend that she would actually put up with you. But my father would see all too well your true self"Came the teasing remark from Donna, with a smile as she remembered her father's antics. Harvey knew that from the two parents Donna was always more connected with her father. They were similar in way of being. Harvey thought, with a smile on his face, that he would like Donna's Dad. "Of course, my sister would probably throw herself on you, even engaged. Especially if you'd go with me on a vacation".

"Aha, that's the true reason why you've never introduced me. Afraid the sister will rob me from you?"

"C'mon, you can't go through a day without me. You would come running as a puppy not even a day later" Donna smiled at their banter. But she knew she had to go back to the serious business. "Harvey, really… you're just joking right?"

"Of course not, I never joke about important stuff" Donna suppressed her laughter at that and kept on the subject. "And work? Two weeks off, seriously? Jessica would kill you if you just took off."

"Already talked to her. I called her. I almost never take a vacation, it's time to have one." He smirked at the nauseous face he saw on her "C'mon Donna, don't take it that serious.. I'll be there, we can make fun of your sister and her fiancé. And actually enjoy a vacation".

"You really are serious?"

"Yeah, now go and put things together for the trip. I'll finish up here. By the way, you don't have to book a flight and the hotel, I took care of that".

"What?" Came Donna's surprised tone.

"We'll fly in the company's private jet. Jessica offered. And we'll stay at the suite on the hotel I usually stay when I go there."

"The Four Seasons?"

"Yes"

"Me too?"

"Well… unless you'd prefer to stay on the beach and sleep on the sand.. yes, you too." Came Harvey's response with a rise of his eyebrows.

"Okaay. See you later." Donna had never stayed at the Four Seasons in a vacation. Sure, business stuff, yeah, she had actually enjoyed a brilliant massage as Harvey went on one of his meetings that didn't require her presence. But for two whole weeks, no job, the beach and the pool, and the massages… this could actually be a good thing!" She thought with a smile on her face, as she went home to pack.

As Harvey saw her pack her things in her bag and take off in the direction of the elevators, he thought this was a good thing. She loved her family, even if they weren't the best company ever. Hopefully he would make it a little bit more bearable for her. He at least hoped for it. And a vacation wouldn't be the worst thing ever right? An image of Donna in a bikini immediately came to his mind and he smirked. "Nah, it won't be the worst thing ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reply's! I tried to get a bit ahead on the story. Hope it's not too bad. Tell me what you think :) *

Two.

Donna was at her house; she had already packed her bags, taken a shower and dressed herself in jeans (that made her butt look awesome), a light blue sleeved shirt and a pair of Miu Miu brown suede wrap detail boots and had her hair wrapped up in a bun. She thought this would be comfortable to travel in, and when she got to the hotel she could change into something more 'Hawaii weather" appropriate.

It was 6h30 pm, and she knew that Harvey and Frank (his private driver) would be there in a few moments. She looked at herself in the mirror once again and tried to calm her nerves. After all, she wouldn't see her parents today, nor tomorrow. Harvey wanted for them go today so they could have a day free of family "on my behalf", thought Donna. But still, she had her heart beating faster than it should. "No, don't go there Donna… He's going just to amuse himself for a few days. He's a friend, he's going to make it tolerable. There's no reason to be nervous!". But that did little or nothing to calm her. Suddenly she heard her door open, and she instantly new who it was. She listened to the steps she knew from heart, and in a few seconds he was at the door to her room. "Hey. You ready?" came Harvey's voice.

"Don't you knock? I could have been naked or something"

"One can only hope…" He retorted with one of his patented smirks.

Donna huffed and said "I knew I never should have given you my keys those years ago… and yeah, I'm ready. Let's go"

"Bossy!" He laughed and grabbed her bag from her bed. "Lead the way."

Donna closed her door and they went to the car.

"Ms. Paulsen" Ray politely said.

"C'mon Ray.. Ms. Paulsen is my mum"

"Okay" Ray laughed "Go ahead Donna" Ray smiled and pushed the door open so she could get into the car. He took the bag from Harvey and Harvey got into the car too.

In a minute they were going to the airport.

"So.. how did puppy take it?" Donna said suddenly.

"He was a little panicked when I told him he would be Louis's slave for the next two weeks" Harvey laughed, his eyes bright with the memory of Mike's tantrum.

"You're so mean." Donna said as she laughed with him "You didn't actually 'give' him to Louis though, did you?"

"Nah, Louis would've loved that too much. He's doing pro-bono stuff. Jessica is actually the one who's going to check up on him. He calmed a bit when I told him that, though he's terrified of Jessica also". Harvey said with his usual smirk.

"Well.. I would be too if I was hiding what he's hiding. But anyway.. he's gonna be fine, I'm more concerned about us." Donna said with a grim voice.

"Why's that?"

"The combination of my sister and my mom will be awful and lethal, if we're not careful." Donna said as she turned herself to look at Harvey's face.

"What do you mean?"

Donna sighed before continuing "Look.. my sister will be awful to me, every single thing she'll say will have a jab at me. I'm used to it, I return it right back at her, but even so.. she'll do it even more in front of you. Either to impress you or make myself a joke to your eyes".

"Don't worry.. I'll love you anyway" he joked, but with a glint of sincerity in his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Donna sighed and continued.. "And my mom… she'll be even worse. She'll make retorts about how we're a great couple, and how we should be together. And blablabla. Just ignore her, okay?"

"Okay.. but you just know they'll love me and will want me to marry you just so they can have me in their family." Harvey said smiling a bright smile. Donna laughed; she knew he was trying to light up her mood, and she was grateful for it. For everything he was doing really.

"Thank you, Harvey" She said and hoped he would understand all the meaning behind it.

He winked at her, and said "C'mon, we're here" as Ray opened their door so they could get out.

Ray went with them, carrying their bags. When they got through security and into the jet, both Harvey and Donna said goodbye to the prized driver and settled into the comfortable chairs that flying private endured.

Donna got settled on her chair and turned to Harvey beside her "So, since you're on vacation.." she started with a teasing tone "you're not going to read case files during the flight as usual are you?"

"Why not?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrows.

"C'mon… this is supposed to be a vacation for you too, isn't it? Didn't you brought a book or something?" she said exasperated. She knew Harvey was what some would call a workaholic, but he did finish his case before coming, he could actually rest, and take his mind of it.

"Not really. You?"

"Of course i brought a book, I brought more than one. It's two weeks!"

"You brought a lot more than a few books, judging by your bags"

At this statement Donna said "a girl has to be prepared to every eventuality, Harvey" and opened her book.

Harvey stayed silent for a few moments looking at her before he started "We could… watch a movie. We do have a DVD player on board and some movies, I think." He knew Donna would fly on the opportunity, she loved movies.

"Can I choose? Without you whining about it?" Donna said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Go ahead. I just know you're going to choose some boring chick flick where one of them dies and you'll cry for the rest of the flight" he said.

"That happened one time, one time! Get over it! And it was 'Titanic', you cannot not cry at titanic!" Donna countered.

"Yeah, right…" he gave in response, as he rolled his eyes.

A few moments passed until Donna said triumphantly "AHA! I've wanted to watch this movie for a while. Has a really cute guy in it" She smiled brightly at Harvey as she put the disc on.

"What is it?" He asked.

" ' Because I said So' It's with Diane Keaton and Mandy Moore. "

They stayed in silent for the beginning of the movie until Donna gasped at 'Johnny' and said "Oh, he's so cute.. and hot".

Harvey looked at the guy in the screen and huffed "Seriously? I'm so much better. Look at that weird tattoo on his hand."

"Ah! Keep dreaming 'babe'. And it is not weird. Besides I know you have a tattoo too, so don't even start." Donna said looking at him.

"Yeah, but it's not on my hand… " He said as he looked at her too, smirking along the way.

"Oh, I know where it is.." Donna smirked also.

"Can I get you anything?" the co-pilot said as he open the door to the cockpit, making both Harvey and Donna look at him, and break the teasing between them.

Harvey looked at Donna, asking a silent question, and she said she wouldn't mind some coffee. The thing about flying private was that apart from the privacy and the better accommodations, the food and beverages were also good quality.

"I prefer a scotch if you have some." Harvey said.

"Sure Sir, and Ma'am. I'll be right with you" he said as he went to grab the beverages they asked for, after getting that job done he left them alone again.

Silence ruled the room of the plane, besides the voices from the movie.

After a few moments, Harvey turned to Donna "So, is your mom like that?" He said, referring to the character in the movie.

"I don't think she would go that far as to put an ad on the internet looking for guys for me to date, she restricts to manipulate my dating life with the guys she knows in real life. " She laughed.

"See… it could be worse." He said with a laugh of his own.

When the movie finished, it was Harvey's turn to choose the movie. He went for "Se7en", a crime thriller. Donna actually enjoyed the movie, and besides had Brad Pitt in it, as she pointed out to Harvey, but after an hour she fell asleep on Harvey's shoulder.

He actually stopped paying attention to the movie after a while and stared at the woman practically in his arms. 'Two weeks… just us.' Was the thought that occurred to him, but in a second he scolded himself.

"Get a grip, Specter! She's your friend, only real friend practically, he corrected. And assistant, don't ruin both of those things. Besides it's not gonna be 'just us', her whole family is gonna be there!".

His thoughts though were interrupted by Donna's next actions. She, in a fog of sleep, turned even more to him, and was practically on his lap. He grabbed her so she would have her head on his chest, and be comfortable, and also let himself be warmed by the fog of sleepiness and warmness that was provided by their joined body's.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews! Sorry if this is going slow. Again, hope it's not too bad. *

Three.

When Donna came to her senses, after a few hours, she noted that she was very cozy and warm before opening her eyes. She didn't want to stop that feeling, so she snuggled up to the source of warmth. In a second she felt it. She felt strong arms holding her, and she instinctively knew that scent that went through her nostrils. 'Harvey' she thought and smiled. 'Wait a second?! What the…?' Donna opened her eyes and saw his chest sprawled beneath her.

'I must have fell asleep during the movie, damn it' She tried not to blush at their current state, their limbs entwined with each other, but it was a slim try, as she knew it was unavoidable. She could break a man if he said to her the wrong thing or tried an unwelcome gesture of 'affection'; could say the most outrageous things; but at the minor brush of hands with her boss, she was a pool of pink, all over her body. Not even talking about the stupid «butterfly's» in her stomach and her increasing heart pace. But in her decade of work with Harvey she perfected her poker face, and could (at least most times) pull a distraction maneuver. Now though, he was asleep. There was no need for her to disguise anything. 'Except, for my own good' Donna thought 'You can't let yourself feel this. Don't open that door again Donna, don't be stupid".

"I can hear the wheels in your head turning, you know.." Came the unexpected voice that made Donna slightly jump.

"Oh, Harvey. Sorry about that" She said referring to their «sleeping arrangements» and straitened herself on her chair.

"No problem, you're a good blanket" Came Harvey's reply, with the smirk, obviously.

"You're a pretty good pillow" said Donna with her teasing smile.

" ' pretty good?' "Harvey raised his eyebrows at her "I'm the best you'll ever have, honey".

Even though a minor touch with her boss could elicit a 'red face', she could spend hours teasing him, she enjoyed their banter. In the decade they knew each other, they grew so close to one another, she couldn't imagine not have this 'relationship' in her life. That's why it was so important to not mess it up.

"We'll be landing in a minute" Came the voice through the door "You should put your security belts on".

They did as they were told in silence. Donna trying to stop 'those' thoughts from coming to her mind and Harvey enjoying the obvious unease she was in, planning to use it as teasing material later on. He had enjoyed waking up to her in his arms, though he shouldn't even admit that to himself.

They landed, and in 15 minutes were on a private car to the hotel. "Did you plan everything?" Came Donna's surprised voice at seeing the car arranged for them.

"Yeah. I'm not a total idiot, you know"

"Oh I know, I was just wondering why I do that stuff for you all the time then. You can pull it off so well" She said as she smiled deviously at him.

"Because it's your job" He said with the same smile, directed at her. "And because you love me".

"In your dreams"

"You bet" Came his reply.

She smiled and looked through the window to the beautiful scenarios she was passing by. She had came to Hawaii a few times. The first time being her spring break in College. 'That was a wild one' came to her mind.

She didn't even knew she was smiling until he pointed it out. "Something funny?" Came Harvey's voice, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh.. no. Just remembering some stuff. Hadn't even thought about it until now, guess I was too busy worrying about my family. "

"What?"

"My first time was in Hawaii" she blurted out without meaning to.

"Really? You went for the beach thing? That is so not practical"

"Oh no. Sand in those places, ew no. It was on a boat actually."

"Hum, you have a thing for boats then?" He teased.

"I had a thing for the guy with the boat." She replied with an easy smile.

"Hum.. maybe I should get a boat. Don't you think?"

"Trying to seduce me, Harvey?"

"I always do, Donna" He smirked.

' It's that smirk and those eyes. ' thought Donna. 'damn it! '

She didn't reply to that one, leaving it in the air between them. For some peculiar reason, the atmosphere in the car didn't feel weird at all. They were so used to each other. They could spend entire evenings at the office, when everyone had gone home, and just be. Him reading some files, her working on something, or reading a book. Sometimes with a fine scotch. It was fellowship. Companionship.

In a few moments they were in the entrance at the hotel. They exited the car, and a young guy came collect their bags. Harvey went to the reception desk, and in no time, they were in their suite. Yeah, 'theirs'. As they weren't there in work, she assumed she went to a single room and him to the suite. But Harvey arranged for a suite on the top floors of the hotel, with two rooms and a medium connection area with a sofa and a Tv. It was nice, they had a beautiful view into the island.

"You can ask for room service and have dinner in the terrace" Came the young guy's voice "You must be tired of the trip, to go have dinner somewhere".

Harvey looked at Donna, and she shrugged. "Yeah, that would be great. If you could send up some of the best things in the menu, please".

As soon as the guy got out of the room, Harvey looked at Donna and said "Didn't feel like choosing".

She laughed. Harvey knew she loved to experiment new stuff, she loved to go to fine restaurants and ask for the best things. Have a lot of stuff to choose from. That was one of the perks of being close to Harvey. Once in a while they would go out, and he would treat her to a brilliant restaurant with amazing food.

"I'm going to unpack. Call me when the food's here. I'm starving"

"When did I become your slave instead of you, my assistant?" Came Harvey's teasing voice.

"Since you made me come to Hawaii to meet my family, you ass." Donna smiled playfully and went into her room.

An hour went by, Donna was still in her room, Harvey had already taken his suits and dress shirts and put them on a hanger, when someone knocked on the door. He opened it and let the guy put the tray (with a lot of plates in it) on the terrace and set the table for them to eat. Harvey tipped him and closed the door.

"Donna! The food is here."

She came almost running to the terrace. She had changed into some leggings and a Harvard t-shirt, and had her hair cascading framing her face. He looked at her dubiously for a few seconds and pointed out "You didn't go to Harvard."

"Wow, genius." She deadpanned.

"That's mine" He pointed out again.

"I've had it for years, you never missed it. It's mine now." She said, trying to not pass it as a big thing.

"Yeah, keep it. It's much better on you anyway" He smirked.

"So, what's dinner?" She changed the subject.

"Haven't seen. Go ahead, I know you're dying to eat everything" he laughed at her annoyed face.

They went to the terrace, and set on the table just as the sun was setting. It was such a beautiful setting. And the food… "Delicious!" exclaimed Donna for the 3rd time since started eating the various plates she had to choose from.

Harvey smiled at her antics, he loved how she ate. She had real pleasure in it, not like some Manhattan girls that never ate anything, especially in front of him. Ridiculous.

They spent the rest of their night talking at candle light in the veranda. It was so nice, Donna almost forgot that she had to meet her family for dinner the next day. But obviously, her mom had to call her and remind her of it.

As Donna got off the phone, Harvey asked from the couch where he had moved to "Your mom?"

"Yup, reminding me for the hundred time which restaurant we're supposed to go, and the time. Does she think I'm a moron?"

"She's probably just excited to see you."

"And you. As soon as she heard you were coming.. god, my ear almost fell off from her scream of delight" Donna scoffed at that.

Harvey laughed and called Donna to go the sofa with him. " C'mon.. it won't be that bad."

And there, seated right next to Harvey on their couch, having a scotch and bumping shoulders with each other on their suite; things didn't feel that bad at all.. but she knew it would change as soon as the next day came and she had to actually meet them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here's the forth chapter. I'm happy to hear your opinions, so thank you for your reviews! ;) *

Four.

Donna woke up to the morning call that she had set up at the reception desk. She would go and have a massage at the Hotel Spa. Try and relax for the day's events.

She would have lunch with Harvey, and later they would have to go and meet her family. Donna was dreading every passing minute that pushed that evening closer.

When she got out of her massage, she was feeling much better, only to be shattered bye her cell phone buzzing with another phone call, this time from her sister. She couldn't take it, it would ruin the purpose of the massage.

She hit ignore and made her way to the suite. As she got in the room, Harvey's Jazz records (that she was so used to hear on late nights at the office) came into her earring range. "Hey" She said.

"Oh you're back. How was the massage? Great looking girl putting some cream on you, han?" He teased, with a glazed look in his eyes, as he was probably imagining it.

"Yup her, me and the pool guy. Great fun really. You should try it" She smiled innocently at him, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Aha. Great way to spoil my fun, party pooper" He scoffed at her. "Go get ready. We're going to have lunch in this place near the marina. Where you can actually see the boats." He teased, with his smirk secure in place.

"You're hilarious Harvey" Donna replied with a roll of the eyes as she entered her room to take a shower and change.

When she got out, she had on a tube sunflower dress that hit her mid thigh, which granted a great view of her long tortuous legs. Harvey had a hard time concentrating at first, but he got it together before she noticed it. Harvey had on a pair of dark jeans and a black dress shirt with the top buttons open.

Donna enjoyed (very much so!) seeing her boss in his usual three piece suit and tie – very sexy indeed; but she had to admit… Casual Harvey was a sight to see.

"Ready?" came Harvey's voice.

"Yeah, let's go."

Harvey had actually rented a car, a light grey Chevy Camaro, latest model. Donna knew her boss's love for cars, and if she may say so, she didn't mind it one bit. "Nice ride!" Donna commented as they got to the car in question.

"Let's fire it up!" Harvey said with a glint of wildness in his eyes.

When they got to the restaurant (in record time, she might say) they were seated right in front of a huge window that had a view of the marina with a lot of boats. Donna couldn't bring herself to not smile at Harvey, and he gave it right back to her. His smile, after all those years, still could make her knees weak.

They had a great meal, and when they were finished Harvey suggested a walk by the marina instead of going right back to the hotel, Donna jumped at the chance of delaying her meeting with her family so they went.

"So, tell me about the guy" Harvey broke their comfortable silence after a while.

"What guy?"

"The one. The first time." Harvey clarified.

"C'mon Harvey. Let's not talk about that" Donna was not really sure she felt comfortable talking about it with him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" He joked.

"Fine, if you insist" She huffed. "It was Spring Break. I came here with some college friends. One night we went to a bar and I met this guy, Daniel, we hit it off, had a few dates, and I was pretty smitten. On our last date before I went back home we went out to dinner, and then came back to his boat, and that was it."

"You've never saw him again?"

"I did. He went visiting one time, stayed for a weekend at the campus."

"Only that one time?"

"Yup. Our lives weren't really that compatible" Donna laughed. "Your turn."

"Well.. I was sixteen. And it was with a cheerleader from my high school. I asked her out, and that was it." Harvey said with a flash of smugness in his voice.

"Let me guess... that story stands for the second, and third, and so forward until there were no cheerleaders left?" Donna replied with slight distaste.

"What can I say.. Even back then I was really hot." Came his reply, as if it explained everything.

"You're impossible" Donna told him, but couldn't help but laugh at his air of self-appreciation.

They spent a little more time walking around enjoying their talk, until Harvey told her they really had to go or they wouldn't make it in time for them to change and go to dinner.

Donna resigned to her fate at the hotel, as she was changing into a green dress that went to her knees. She paired it up with beige peep-toe pumps and let her hair cascade in curls. She did a light make up and thought she was ready.

"Here goes nothing" she thought as she went out into the hall.

Harvey was already there, waiting for her. He was in dark dress trousers, a white dress shirt (once again with the first buttons open) and a dark blue blazer. He was hot, that was the way to put it.

"Wow, you brush up nice" Came Harvey's teasing voice as he saw her leaving her room.

"And that comes as a surprise to you?" Donna replied with a glare.

"You always surprise me" He said with a wink that made her laugh.

They went out to the car, and Harvey drove to the designated restaurant that Donna's mother had picked.

As they got into the entrance of the restaurant, Harvey stopped Donna and asked her "Are you okay?"

"Not really. But let's just get it over with."

"It won't be that bad. You can even mock me the whole night for your own amusement. How's that?"

"Very nice of you Harv, but I always mock you" She joked, but in a second she genuinely smiled at him "Thank you." He nodded at her and took her hand. "Come on."

He was the one person that could actually calm her when she was in this state. With renewed assurance Donna entered the restaurant behind Harvey. In a second she saw them. There they were seated at a table.

Her mom and her dad on one side facing the entrance; and her sister with her boyfriend/fiancé/whatever in the other. Her dad was the first to notice her. He smiled brightly at Donna and got up; at his movement Donnas's mom snapped her head up and jumped at the sight of Donna and Harvey. In an instant she was throwing herself in Donna's arms, making so that Donna and Harvey had to let go of each other's hands. She was basically yelling, so loud indeed, that the whole restaurant was turning to watch.

"Donna, honey! Here you are!" she squealed with joy.

"Of course mom, I did tell you I was coming." Donna said, lowering her voice, trying to take the attention off them.

"Soo, you must be Harvey?!" Her mom turned her attention to the man beside Donna.

"Yes Ma'am, I am. Nice to meet you" Harvey replied with easiness and smiling. Donna could see her mom melt at his antics.

"Oh call me Mary! I've been wanting to meet you for so much time now. You and Donna have been together for how long now?" Donna rolled her eyes at her mom's obviousness.

"Mom, 'been working together' not 'been together' " Donna corrected.

"Oh semantics dear" Her mom dismissed her. She was so freaking evident!

"Just completed 12 years, Mary" Harvey said with a smile.

Donna's dad seeing her discomfort came to her assistance. He gave her a big hug and used the fact that Mary was gushing over Harvey to say to her in a murmur "Don't pay attention to your mom, darling. You know how she gets". With a last smile at Donna, he turned to Harvey and shook his hand "Hi, I'm Steve Paulsen. Pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, Sir. Donna has said great things about you." Harvey smiled at Donna's father and could see where she got her eyes. He could see the same bluntness and friendliness in his as he saw when he looked at Donna's eyes. "All of you" he added as he directed himself to the table.

"Oh, you don't really need to lie. We all know Dad's the only one that has the right to be complimented, by Donna's standards." Came a new voice, Donna's sister, Harvey noted.

"You must be Camille" He said taking her hand, and moving to the guy next to her without giving her the attention he knew she wanted. "And you, Paul – Congratulations on the engagement" He said pleasantly. Paul just nodded his thanks.

"Hey Camille, how are you?" Donna addressed her sister ignoring the earlier jab at her and dad. "Paul, nice to see you again" She said nicely to the guy. She had only met him once, at the last family thing she went to.

"Oh, I'm fantastic. You know.. being this trip to organize my wedding!" She smiled with a touch of nastiness.

Harvey and Donna sat side by side, next to Paul and ordered their meals as Camille kept talking about the arrangements for the wedding. The only one really paying attention being Donna's mom.

"So, Harvey" Started Donna's dad "tell me about yourself"

"Well I'm a lawyer, that's how I met you daughter, at the DA's Office. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that" he smiled at Steve and then at Donna and continued. "I went to Harvard Law School; Jessica, the senior partner of Pearson-Hardman, kind of took me under her wing and helped me pay for it. And later gave me a job. She's kind of like my fairy godmother." Steve nodded and Harvey continued "A little bit like your daughter really. She is basically my life savior. I seriously don't know how she does everything she does. But that's why she's the best, and why I'm the best. Without her it would be much harder to accomplish what we achieve every day."

Donna was looking at him bewildered. She knew Harvey liked to brag, but even so, he didn't exactly like to talk about himself and the help Jessica gave him. And here he was, talking away with her father, with such easiness.

"Don't you wanna hear about the wedding invitations dear?" Donna's mom called to her.

"Oh yeah, sure." She grimaced at Dad and Harvey and went to the other side of the table.

As Donna pretended she was listening to her mother and sister, she kept looking at Harvey and Dad. They seemed relaxed and having a good time. Just by looking at her father she could see he already liked Harvey, and that made Donna inexplicably happy. She smiled at those thoughts and her mom seeing her, assumed she was really invested in the invitations.

"Oh, you like these honey?"

"Uh, yeah.. they're pretty."

"I don't like them. They wouldn't go with my hair" said Camille.

"Oh sure sweetheart, keep looking then. So Donna.. is there something you want to tell us?"

"Me? No, I don't believe so. Why?" Donna didn't have a clue as what her mother was talking about.

"Well.. you came with your 'boss' " She actually made air quotes at the word 'boss'. "We thought, maybe you wanted to announce something."

"Yeah! And ruin my spotlight!" Her sister accused her with a false smile plastered on her face.

"Please.. I do not have an announcement mom! And I couldn't be less interested in messing with your 'spotlight' Camille!" Donna said in a huff and went to her chair by Harvey as her dad excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Incredible! Not even one hour in and they're already making me crazy" Donna complained.

"Stay here. You dad's really great! I can see everything you told me about him" Harvey murmured to her and smiled.

She smiled back at the fact that Harvey liked her dad too, she knew he would. Donna had avoided talking about her family for most of the time because of her sister, the exception being her dad. She had told Harvey a lot of story's about him and the stuff they would do together. And Harvey would occasionally mention a nice memory that he had from his childhood, also from his moments with his father. He didn't talk a lot about his mother, he told her once why, but he didn't like to get into it. And Donna didn't push.

As they got to the end of dinner, her mom and sister made her promise she would go with them the next day 'wedding dress shopping'. She clearly didn't want to, Harvey noted, but she didn't really have much choice. So Donna ended up running out of excuses and agreed to it, they said their goodbyes and she and Harvey got back to the hotel.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet, Harvey knew Donna didn't enjoy bickering with her sister, and that was why she just ignored her most of the times, but he could see that she was upset. Or at least saddened by it, so he let her be and didn't try and engage on mindless conversation.

When they finally got to their suite Donna took her shoes off and dropped her handbag on the couch before going into the terrace. Harvey took his jacket and put in on the back of a chair before entering his room. He got out with one of his cardigans on his hand and proceeded to get two glasses of scotch. When he had the three objects in his hands he went into the terrace and looked at Donna in silence for a few moments until she addressed his presence.

Even as distracted by her thoughts as she was, Donna felt Harvey's presence on the terrace with her. After an instant she looked at him and smiled. He then, knowing she was chilly, put his cardigan on her shoulders and handed her a glass.

"Thanks, Harvey" she said sincerely looking at him. He shrugged and moved on to the subject he knew was on her mind.

"So.. Your sister, feistiness runs in the family huh?" He smirked at the reaction he brought to her. Donna laughed and said "Yeah, that's a nice way to put it."

"For the record… I prefer your feistiness than hers." He winked at her and smirked.

"Nu-huh, the Harvey specter's charm not gonna work on me!" She said with a snicker.

"You say that now, but when you've experimented my 'skills' you wouldn't want anything else for the rest of your life" he smirked at her, in all his smugness.

"Yeah, yeah.. say that to the 100 women that pass through your bedroom, in a month, and never again hear from you."

"Well, they're not you." Was his simple response as he looked into the ocean.

"Smooth" She laughed, giving him a slight glance before returning her eyes to the same view Harvey had his own.

They were in silence for a while, Harvey knew that when Donna wanted to talk about it she would, and she didn't disappoint.

In a second she sighed and said "I really don't know why we have this strained relationship. When we were kids, we would play games and have fun. We both enjoyed being theatrical so we played a lot of pranks on people we knew, just for fun and amuse ourselves. Even though I'm older than her 5 years, we were close." She smiled for a moment at the memories. But in a second a frown returned to her face and she continued. "But as we grew up, things changed. We grew apart, and got into different things. She used to like to just stay inside watching reality TV shows and gossiping with her friends, and even with mom; while I preferred to be somewhere reading a book or on my own room watching movies she thought were' boring' – Donna rolled her eyes at this, as if some of the best classics were 'boring' – and even at weekends I would go to games with dad and she would scowl at us and say she preferred to go and shop with mom. Just like that, it was like she hated me. I thought it was just a phase, and that she would grow out of it and we would go back to normal. But that didn't happen and I got tired of trying, to be honest. So it has been like this since then." Donna sighed again and looked at Harvey, who had turned as she was talking, to look at her.

Harvey couldn't really understand what Donna was feeling. He was an only child - 'thank god for that'- he thought as he remembered his upbringing. He wouldn't want for anyone else to deal with what his mother had done. He and his father hurting because of her actions was more than enough.

Donna continued after a moment, "We should be able to be happy for one another's accomplishments in life at least, not be barking at each other every time we're together. I can understand siblings teasing each other, but she does it with real meanness. And I just can't bring myself to be pleasant either. I usually don't care, not even waste time thinking about it, but being here… I can't always ignore it. " She looked sad, without any hope for this vacation to go well.

So Harvey did the only thing he could think of; he knew he would always make everything in his power to make Donna happy, and he vowed to himself that he would make the most of this trip for her. He took her glass and put both hers and his on the table that was next to them. He then walked to her again and hugged Donna, kissed her forehead and told her "It'll be okay."

Donna wanted to laugh at the clichéd words, but as she looked into his eyes she truly believed him. He gave her a sense of calm and tranquility.

She could never comprehend how the same person that made her want to rip the hair of the skinny-ass model type girls he would sleep with; was also able to make her reach a sense of serenity in a minute when she was angry and sad. She felt protected in Harvey's arms; she felt good, like anything bad could happen to either of them if they stayed like this. She knew the feelings couldn't last, and that if she was smart she would be in her room already, trying to bury the want and need for the man that had her in his arms, but she couldn't bring herself to do it tonight. She just wanted the comfort he brought to her.

"And if you feel like killing her, come to me. We can use that rage on other activities." He wiggled his eyebrows comically at her in an attempt at making her laugh. It worked, in a second her laugh was being carried into the night's chilled air. He loved her laugh, he was not going to admit it to her, but he did. And it made him pleased to know that he was the one making her laugh.

Suddenly he distanced himself from her and told her "Stay here" pointing a finger at the place she was standing in.

"What? Why?" Donna replied stunned as she was unexpectedly taken out of the comfort of his arms.

She heard him go to his room and yelled "If you're actually thinking I'm sleeping with you tonight, you're sorely mistaken. I'm not that mad at my sister!" She yelled to him with a smirk on her face, even though he couldn't see it, he knew that it was there.

Harvey laughed at her antics and put on one of his favorite vinyls on the hall's player.

As the music started playing, Harvey got back out there. She smiled at him and said "You actually packed vinyls to bring?"

"You know I can't live without my Jazz." He said very seriously, looking at her.

"That I do" She smiled at him and he put his left hand on her hip as he grabbed her hand with his right one.

They molded they're body's into each other and started swinging to the music in silence. Neither one wanted that night to end.

They didn't need to talk anymore tonight; they just needed to be in each other's arms and company.


End file.
